


Playing Hooky

by Arduinna



Category: Invisible Man
Genre: A Picture Is Worth a Thousand Words, Community: picfor1000, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-02
Updated: 2005-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arduinna/pseuds/Arduinna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darien and Bobby take a day off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Hooky

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the [ "A Picture Is Worth a Thousand Words" challenge](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=picfor1000) \-- take your assigned picture, and write a 1,000-word (exactly) story based on it. I got [this picture](images/birds.jpg) as my challenge. There were a lot of possibilities for it, but something a friend said to me when she saw it made this story the only choice.
> 
> Many thanks to Mary for the beta!

Darien dug his toes deeper into the sand, grinning happily into the towel beneath him at the simple pleasure of the coolness on his feet while the sun was beating down on his back.

"Time to turn over," Bobby announced beside him.

A glance at his watch confirmed that it had been twenty minutes since the last time, and Darien chuckled as he started to roll over obediently. "Don't know what I'd do without you, partner."

"Burn," Bobby said cheerfully, flipping himself onto his stomach and wriggling to make a more comfortable spot.

Darien propped himself up on his elbow to watch the play of muscles in this casual display of strength, and a shiver ran through him at the mental image of himself lying underneath Bobby, hands sliding along those flexing back muscles and urging him to move harder, faster. And Bobby, he'd be smiling that killer smile, eyes hot and hungry, moving slower and sweeter just to hear Darien beg for it...

Darien swallowed hard and started mentally running through the specs for every safe he'd ever cracked to take his mind off... things.

Rippling fabric caught his eye, and he glanced over to see Bobby flexing his ass rhythmically. Darien sucked in a breath, then narrowed his eyes as he caught the edge of a wicked grin.

Retaliating instinctively, he flicked tiny drops of Quicksilver across Bobby's thighs, grinning smugly at the goosebumps that shivered across the sweaty skin.

"You're not playing fair, partner," Bobby said accusingly.

"Neither were you."

Bobby flexed again, chuckling. "Like that, do you?"

"You know I do. Bastard. This is a public beach."

"I keep tellin' ya. Anticipation makes everything sweeter."

Darien snorted. "I've never been big on delayed gratification."

Bobby reached out to brush his fingers along Darien's forearm, quick and light. "You'll get there."

Breathing deeply, Darien dropped the rest of the way down to his towel and squinted up at the sky, letting the vast brightness wash all the way through him. Movement caught his eye and he shifted his gaze. "Hey, Hobbes. Look!"

Bobby rolled over and squinted at him, then up at the sky, following Darien's pointing finger. "Oh, that's trouble."

Darien's hand dropped to the sand as he turned to stare. "'That's trouble'? Look at them! Soaring against that blue sky..."

Bobby shook his head sadly. "Fawkes, Fawkes, Fawkes. They're heading straight for the van. You can tell."

"You are unbelievable, you know that?"

"Bobby Hobbes is never wrong about these things, my friend. Those birds have it in for us."

"Those birds are _birds_! They do not have it in for us! They're a symbol of freedom, the perfect sign on a day we're playing hooky!"

"You believe what you believe, and I'll believe what I believe," Bobby said calmly, and shut his eyes.

Darien shook his head and retreated into silence, knowing that arguing with that tone was a waste of energy.

Attack birds, yeesh.

* * *

"See? What'd I tell ya? Those birds had it in for us."

Darien stared in disbelief at the seagull droppings covering the van. "What, did they bring all their relatives along?"

"Those birds are mean, Fawkes. Just plain mean. They hate cars. And if you've got something bigger than a car? Forget it. They just think it's a bigger target, easier to hit."

"Man." They were never going to be able to explain the mess to the Official or Eberts, not when they were supposed to have been forty miles inland today, and nowhere near a nesting ground. On the other hand... "C'mon, we'll take it to a car wash before we head back to the office. That'll take care of it."

"I just got it washed yesterday," Bobby said morosely, kicking a bit of gravel.

"Aww." Darien slung an arm around Bobby's shoulders, pulling him in snugly against his side. "Don't worry about it. Car washes are fun!"

Bobby glanced up at him dubiously. "Fun, huh?"

Darien grinned. "Trust me on this one."

"I trust you, partner. I just think you're a little whacked, is all."

"Yeah, but in a _good_ way."

Bobby snorted, but got in and started the engine as soon as Darien was settled, heading the van for the nearest car wash. One brief haggle over level of service later, the van got picked up on the conveyer with a small jerk and started toward the first set of jets.

Bobby glanced around as they slid into dimness. "So -- when does the fun start?"

Darien smiled. "Now." He reached over and unzipped Bobby's pants with one quick jerk, ignoring the surprised protest, and leaned over to engulf Bobby's cock in his mouth.

"Holy crap," Bobby gasped, arching against the back of the seat. "Fawkes... God."

Bobby got hard so fast Darien nearly choked, but he persevered and set up a quick, rough rhythm, using his fist around the base of Bobby's cock to help things along and scraping his teeth lightly along the shaft at random intervals. Bobby's breathing went ragged and harsh in seconds, his right hand clutching Darien's hair for dear life.

The clutching turned to tugging a minute later, almost matching Darien's rhythm. "Fawkes. Fawkes. Light. Up ahead. Light."

Darien lowered his hand to Bobby's balls, squeezing lightly, then took a deep breath and swallowed as much of Bobby's cock as he could manage.

"Christ!"

Putting as much weight as possible on Bobby's lap to hold him down, Darien Quicksilvered his tongue.

Bobby arched hard, hips thrusting straight up even against Darien's weight, a stream of curses pouring out of him as he came.

Darien swallowed it all, giving the head one last, loving lick before he pulled away and sat up, right as the van hit the automatic dryers.

He grinned at Bobby, slumped against the seat, dark-eyed and flushed, and risked a wet kiss before the van made it back out into full daylight. He licked his lips, smiling as Bobby moaned softly.

"Instant gratification is worth it, too."


End file.
